


【米英】燈塔之下／Beneath the Lighthouse

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [41]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英－美國人抬起英國人略冰涼的手，包裹住湊到唇邊，很認真地親吻了他的手背。「我告訴她，『我一直在等的人也來了哦』。」燈塔之下，海浪的聲音與幾百年前沒有什麼不同。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 6





	【米英】燈塔之下／Beneath the Lighthouse

**燈塔之下／Beneath the Lighthouse**

「一起出門吧？」

剛開走的計程車的尾氣仍漂浮在空氣中未散，頗有些份量的軟皮行李袋在英國的腳邊歪了下，倒在他的鞋面上。

美國人說完那句重逢的開場白，仍保持倚在門口的耍帥動作，微微笑著。

英國人愣了一陣，緊繃的肩膀慢慢放鬆下來，也抿起嘴角笑了。

「好。」

—

假如身在美國那棟位於華盛頓.D.C的別墅車庫，出門的車輛選擇會多上許多。但在波士頓這個他們偶爾小住的公寓裡，出行的選擇就剩下一輛銀漆塗裝的福特嘉年華，車內空間比美國常開的雪佛龍更窄。

英國坐在副駕駛座上，小幅度地活動著因長途飛行而麻痺的雙腿，美國伸過手來揉他的大腿，被年長國家翻著白眼一手掌拍了回去：「專心開車。」

汽車上路十幾分鐘，兩人只聊些瑣碎的話題，諸如航班上的膳食，鄰居國家的近況，自家的獨角獸因為忍受不了席捲歐洲的熱浪跑回森林避暑之類。

即便隔著遙遠的大西洋，如今的科技已足以讓兩人隨時保持聯繫；而距離他們上次見面——女王接待美國上司的國宴儀式——也才過去一個多月。對作為國家的他們來說，這樣短暫的分開大概連「小別」都算不上。

英國本人一向很有計劃性，來波士頓跟美國見面前和後的工作與行程，他都會跟秘書商量調整妥當，但踏上美國領土期間的事情就不在他特地考慮的範圍內了。

如果問他和美國「糾纏不清」這麼多年來有什麼心得體會，那就是無論什麼樣的計劃都趕不上美國人的出其不意。

如今的英國人索性適應得連他們開車出門的目的地都懶得問，在電台的音樂聲中閉上眼睛。拜旅途的疲勞所賜，他竟真的睡著了。

汽車在路邊熄火時車身晃了幾下，英國的肩膀順勢一抖也醒了，開口時聲音裡還帶著一點迷糊：「……到了？」揉過眼睛往外望去，是一整片的綠意盎然。森林之海中間是條算不上寬敞的登山徑。

英國人皺了皺眉頭：「事先聲明，我現在的體力並不足以爬山，況且我們連食物和登山設備都沒準備。」

「哈哈哈，」美國大聲笑起來，抬手去捏英國的下巴，「還沒到哦，正好想在這邊停靠而已。」

「……哼，」英國人臉紅著扭過頭，視線掃見登山徑旁的指示牌上碩大的字——「世界盡頭(World’s End)」，一瞬間竟不知該作什麼表情。

「很特別吧？我最近才知道波士頓還有這麼個地方，據說很多年前就是這名字了。」

美國重新發動了汽車引擎：「可能那個時候，人們能看到的『世界盡頭』只能延伸到這地方而已吧。」

英國默默地凝視美國的側臉，試圖從他臉上讀出那句話裡是否有什麼深意。

美國顯然意識到那探索式的眼神，卻並不特別回應，只微微揚起嘴角：「我們就快到了。」

—

「那是……燈塔？」

「對。」

英國人逆著下午的陽光瞇起眼，打量著遠處聳立的建築物。

前方是大約能並排走三、四人的碎石路，蜿蜒著通往大約一公里遠的那棟燈塔，石子路在兩側海水的包圍下顯得狹長。

大概因為不是什麼熱門參觀景點，他們視線內的人影稀少。海風夾著海水的鹹腥氣息撲到臉上，潮潤，卻不讓人討厭。

碎石堆成的路並不好走，美國拉起英國的手徑自走在前頭，也不知是存心還是無意，他的步伐不時一頓一跳，讓正常步伐被干擾的英國忍不住撇了幾次嘴。

大概走到半路，迎面走來一對準備離開的老夫婦，兩組人各自側身友好地讓路，老人們顯然留意到他們牽著的手，交換了個眼神，慈愛地微笑起來。

英國的心底閃過一絲微妙的尷尬。

即便美國和他看上去都是青年模樣，本體終究是歷經了上千或數百年歷史的國家，體會過的生老病死和歲月變遷都比面前的老人多上數倍，被當成「年輕人」又被那樣關愛的視線關照，真是再跳脫不過的身份切換。

但這一絲尷尬很快就被夾雜著酸楚的感動取代。英國再明白不過，他也好，美國也好，他們之間的關係也好，並非在每一個年代都能獲得這樣溫柔的祝福。

他害羞地抿了抿嘴，小聲地對老夫婦道了聲「幸會」，急急地往前跨了一大步，但不慎一個趔趄，額頭撞到了前方那位青年的肩膀上。

美國的步伐雖然大，但反應總比他預想中還快，硬是敏捷地穩住腳步撐住他差點跌倒的身軀。

——就好像什麼隱喻似的。

英國人下意識地握緊了美國人的手掌，換來前方那傢伙低低的笑聲。兩人就這樣繼續往前邁開步伐，一前一後地通往不遠處的建築與天空與海洋。

—

英國湊近塔身看門口那塊落成紀念牌上的字眼：「司徒艾特燈塔，1810年落成，1811年亮燈。」他歪了歪頭，說：「那確實是很有些歷史了。」他看了看手錶，已經過了開放時間。

美國顯然沒有這方面顧慮，一把推開了看上去頗沉的鐵門，英國只好略詫異地跟在他身後往裡走。

兩三步開外、通往二層的樓梯口前擺著張寬木桌，木桌後一位瘦小的老婦人正倚著牆打盹，聽到腳步聲時腦袋頓了頓，緩緩地睜開眼睛，見到美國先是一愣，然後笑起來。

她慢悠悠地站起身，從口袋裡拿出一小串鑰匙遞給美國人：「用完放回原來的地方就好。」說完就又重新坐下了。

英國掃了眼木桌上的物件，一盞小提燈，敞開的厚記事本用來給旅客寫字留念，這個月的日期下的落款不過幾十個。

美國往樓上指了指，示意英國走在前面。年長國家點點頭，踏上石階時又回頭望了眼，見美國正俯身對老婦人說著什麼，後者的眼神則一直停留在自己身上，臉上是淡淡笑意。他心裡有種說不出的彆扭，但又不願開口打聽。

—

順著旋轉的樓梯往上走到二層，是佈置再簡單不過的閣樓。

石頭築成的牆身中嵌著視野清晰的窗戶，下方是過往用來儲備基本生活物資的置物櫃，現在則放置著裝飾用的蠟燭、航海圖和幾盞提燈。

側面是一節垂直通往燈塔頂層的階梯，自然是通向用來點亮燈塔為漁船和海軍導航的房間。簡而言之，就是原地轉一圈就能看完的光景。

英國稍微有些納悶，用眼神詢問美國到底在打什麼主意。

美國沒有立即回答，抬手把半閉的窗戶全敞開，海風裹著燈塔外牆的植物氣息湧了進來。他抄起桌上的提燈掛到窗前的金屬鉤上，遠處的太陽光穿過雲層間隙投下，映得他濃金色的頭髮更閃亮。

然後美國脫下外套，扔到地上鋪平，原地坐下身，一個後倒直接躺在地板上。

他一手墊在腦後，仰著下巴朝仍站在原地的英國眨眨眼，說：「過來。」逐漸柔和下來的夕陽落在他冷色的瞳孔，顯出異常溫柔的色調。

英國沒來由地只想嘆氣。

他慢吞吞地解開馬甲上的鈕扣，脫下，疊好，擱在旁邊的置物櫃上方，才挪到美國身邊躺下，腦袋枕在他張開的另一隻臂膀上。

「你又瘦了些唉。」美國說。

「是你的怪力造成的錯覺而已。」

「怎麼會。」美國的語氣非常確定，他把手臂往回彎起，讓兩人的頭顱貼得更近，「因為脫歐的時限快到了？」

「……」那雙澄藍色的雙眼就那樣直直地釘在自己臉上，哪怕中間隔著眼鏡片，還是讓英國的嘴硬瞬間怯懦了下去。

如果是在其他人或國家面前，他完全有信心能沉穩自持地把所有情緒壓縮成一團，收進果醬瓶裡密封起來，抿著嘴唇板著臉不透露任何想法，要知道他可是再正統不過的英國人——可是在美國面前，那樣的偽裝卻總是很難、很難。

「你很累了吧？」青年的吐息近在他的臉旁，英國人缩了缩脖子，小聲咕噥了句：「就算是，又怎麼樣呢。」

政黨吵得不可開交，內閣忙得焦頭爛額，這些都不過是低效但重視磨合的民主政府需要應對的日常。只是再度面臨上司換人的困境讓他比平常更疲乏，連去探望白廳那些貓咪外交官們的時間都被大大縮減。

脫離歐盟到底是國民的意願，是政客的操縱，還是諸如俄羅斯那樣的傢伙在其中混入假信息帶來的輻射？而自己數百上千年來對歐洲的那股疏離感，在其中又起了多少作用。

英國不禁想苦笑。

知曉他們這些「國家的人類形態」的人們，大概會誤以為他們作為構成歷史的元素，能站在更高的視野認清自己扮演的角色；而事實上大多時候，他們也不過是被裹挾在歷史洪流中，執行着自以為正確的決定，往往在承擔後果時才醒悟過往有過多少愚昧甚至瘋狂的行為，曾犯下多少過錯。

脫離歐盟到底是正確還是錯誤？他根本無法回答，只知道這樣的舉動也許需要支付難以估量的代價，最壞的情況是社會脫序、經濟蕭條和金融危機。而這些事情在他身上顯現出來的症狀也相當直觀，虛弱無力、發高燒，然後臥病在床。

但英國十分確定自己並不會死，最多不過是半癱在床無法行動而已——過去也有過無數次類似這樣的經歷，每一次，每一次他都活下來了。

所以確實，累了又怎麼樣？

而且即便如此疲累，英國所經歷的這些，事實上並不會對美國「國土」本身帶來多大的影響。當然假如立場反過來的話，則完全是另一番景象了。

這就是英國和美國之間的差距，他對此完全明白也早就適應，然而這種「影響力」的落差仍讓他不自覺地有些傷感起來。他把頭往另一邊側了側，努力遏止肆意流動的負面思考，並試圖不讓湧上眼眶的濕潤凝聚成形。

「你別再生病就好了。」美國簡短地說，視線轉移到他們頭頂前方的提燈上，沒再開口。

英國人用力地眨了幾次眼，終於轉過身來，安靜地把臉頰朝美國的頸窩裡又靠近了些。

透過提燈的玻璃往燈塔外望去，是被切割成小塊的暖色天空，寶石一樣閃閃發亮。美國瞇起眼睛，下巴蹭過旁邊英國人略略翹起卻觸感柔軟的頭髮。

他調整了下腦袋的位置，側臉打量英國人，但因為距離仍然很近，視野裡是對方被夕陽照得金燦燦的頭髮和臉頰輪廓，還有長長的睫毛，遺憾的是探測不到對方的眼神。

窗外的蔓藤長勢兇猛，早越過了窗框的拘束，植物的影子落在英國的頭髮和臉頰上，就像他身上長出了形狀奇特的花朵似的，有種古怪的可愛。

他這麼想著低聲笑了起來，下方傳來英國人略不滿的咕噥聲。

「你睡著了？」美國青年問。

「……才沒有！」英國人像是要證明自己仍精力充沛似地抬高了聲音，「只是在想事情。」

「哦——」美國並不追問，反倒是英國丟過來一個問題：「你常來這裡？」

「偶爾吧。」

普通人的時間計量對他們來說意義不大，英國心想這個「偶爾」完全可以是五年或十年甚至三十年一次，說了跟沒說一樣，便不滿地「哼」了聲。

「不過第一次來的時候，這座塔還沒蓋好哦。」美國輕描淡寫地補充。

「……」

想起門口紀念牌上的燈塔落成時間，英國支起上身，一臉難以置信地望著美國：「那已經是200多年前的事情了吧？」以百年為單位計算的事物並不足以讓他驚慌，但對方是美國，與他相比仍然年輕的美國。

兩百年已經佔據了如今這位超大國最有份量的那部分歷史。

英國索性坐起身來：「這座燈塔該不會……是你親手建的吧。」

「嘿嘿，施工的時候我常來幫忙搬建材，」美國人得意地笑起來，「還參加了首次亮燈儀式哦。」

英國人大致能想像出身高和相貌還不似現在這樣成熟狡猾的青少年美國，那完全無懼風吹雨打日曬，在旁人驚詫的眼神中扛著巨石健步如飛的場景。那樣的畫面讓他臉上不禁浮起了笑容，心裡又有點奇妙的落寞。

距離美國獨立已經過去一些年的19世紀早期，兩國之間的關係早已不再完全對立，也並非冷若冰霜，但也不過是大洋兩岸各自為政的兩個國家而已。並且在不久之後隨著歐洲和美洲的貿易和海事糾紛不斷升級，不列顛的騎兵就在國王授意下領著騎兵衝進華盛頓.D.C，一把火燒毀了白宫。

然而歷史終究是歷史，身在其中的他，哪怕認真地回想，有許多事都已經成為模糊不清的記憶了。

英國本人也在當時的騎兵隊伍中，但在焚毀白宮的大火中他和身在憲法號的美國並沒有直接碰面。確切來說，那時候表面上是跟美國開戰，兩人私下里仍然有溝通有交流，美國還曾興致勃勃地在宣戰狀態中跑到他和加拿大住的地方，跟他商量修訂新的貿易協定，誰也沒有特別提起「火燒首都」這樣無論從什麼角度思考都頗嚴重的事件。

反倒是在兩百年後的記不清哪一年，在獲邀到白宮參觀看到廊道裡掛著描繪那場大火的油畫，英國還就著畫面上不盡寫實的細節挑剔。至於美國，則說著笑話把這件事帶了過去。

大概因為處於那樣算不上殺意騰騰的狀態，他對那幾年的戰爭並不真的太介懷。比起美國獨立對他帶來的衝擊和影響——那些每年七月固定到來的頭暈目眩、虛弱和吐血症狀——那之後再跟美國出現什麼紛爭，都不過是石頭掉進湖面濺起的水花和之後的波瀾而已。

——就是這麼一段微妙的，他並不特別清楚美國在做些什麼、為什麼那樣做、到底在想些什麼的時期。

注視著英國下垂著的眼瞼，美國抬起手臂去拉英國人的手，朝側面的樓梯努了努嘴：「順著那個梯子往上走，就能點亮這座燈塔。但我還是習慣像這樣，在窗台前掛上提燈。」他粗糙的指節開始輕輕地捏英國人的指尖。

「為什麼？」

「點上一盞提燈，代表敵軍從陸地上來，點上兩盞，則代表他們通過航船到來。」美國說，這是北美洲大陸的人們在他獨立前便開始的傳統，而在獨立建國之後仍延續不變，「每次看著懸掛起來的提燈，在黑夜中閃著微弱的光，我都會想，英國也在前來的隊伍當中嗎？如果遇到他的話，我該如何應對呢？」

年長國家沉默片刻，接著稍微俯下身，翡翠綠的眼睛認真地注視美國的臉龐：「……懷著憎恨嗎？」

年輕國家也回望著他：「懷著期待哦。」

「……什麼樣的期待？」

「想見到你，」美國這麼說時英國明顯一愣，年輕國家揚起嘴角，「還有，終於和你平等，夠格成為你的對手的期待。」

大概跟他預想中的答案不太一樣，英國人輕哼了一聲，重新坐直身體，手臂支在膝蓋上，托著下巴佯裝觀賞夕陽。

美國青年看著年長國家一連串裝模作樣的動作，笑著抬手去掰英國人瘦削的肩膀，硬是讓他翻了個身直接趴到了自己身上，對方懶洋洋地掙扎了兩下就不動了。

「怎麼，被感動到了？」美國人問。

英國人瞥了眼美國人得意的眼神和嘴角，說了句「懶得理你」，在吐息在對方的德克薩斯上騰起霧前，湊上去親吻了他。

—

關好燈塔閣樓的窗戶之後，英國小心翼翼地握著扶手走下狹窄的樓道，美國仍然毫不收斂，充滿重量的腳步把用來緩衝的木墊踩得嘎吱作響。

塔外夜色降臨，原先在樓梯口打瞌睡的老婦人已不見了踪影。

美國把燈塔的鐵門拉上鎖好，從門口紀念牌往下數到第三塊磚，拉出來，把鑰匙扔進去，再把磚塊歸位。

「這就是那位女士說的『老地方』？」英國皺起他那對顯眼的粗眉毛。

美國吹了聲口哨當作回答，順勢拉起他的手，重新踏上來時的石子路。

英國默默翻了個白眼，心想真是有夠隨便的。

「喂……你還有事情沒告訴我吧？」

「有嗎？」走在前方的青年回過頭來狡黠地一笑，「光顧著接吻，都忘記了。」

「笨蛋，」英國人抬起腳輕輕地踢了一下他的小腿肚，「水母一樣的腦容量。」

美國人終於停下腳步，轉過身來，朝他靠近了半步，夜色下鈷藍色的眼睛裡是真誠的笑意：「我來猜猜看——你想知道我對她說了什麼？」

「……」年長國家抿了抿嘴唇，點點頭。

美國人抬起英國人略冰涼的手，包裹住湊到唇邊，很認真地親吻了他的手背。

「我告訴她，『我一直在等的人也來了哦』。」

燈塔之下，海浪的聲音與幾百年前沒有什麼不同。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 2019年6月美國第45任總統受邀訪英，英國女王主持國宴款待。
> 
> 2\. 司徒艾特燈塔(Scituate Lighthouse)，位於馬薩諸塞州波士頓附近的許多燈塔之一，維護狀況還可以。
> 
> 3\. 即便在現代看來對同性戀持包容態度的英國，真正為同性關係除罪化也是進入21世紀的事情。最有名的被迫害案例是阿蘭.圖靈(Alan Turing)，在二戰為盟軍破譯情報作出傑出貢獻，卻因為同性關係被入罪並化學閹割，後來自殺。
> 
> 4\. 1812年戰爭：也稱第二次米英戰爭，拿破崙戰爭期間，因為美國和法國仍照常貿易引發英國制裁和扣留船隻，催生出貿易和制海權方面的糾紛；之後美國向英國宣戰，美國憲法號在海上擊敗英國的爪哇號；其後英國軍隊騎馬一路沖進華盛頓.D.C，燒毀白宮，並帶走部分戰利品，其中包括詹姆斯.麥迪森總統的個人帳簿。


End file.
